tttefandomcom-20200213-history
All at Sea
All at Sea is the eighteenth episode of the third season. In the US, it aired on the Shining Time Station episode, Becky Makes a Wish in 1993. Plot Duck and Percy are working at the harbour by the sea. One day, Duck and Percy notice the horizon is packed with sails flapping against the blue skies. Duck then tells Percy that he wishes he could sail to far away lands, but Percy thinks it's silly since engines can't float. Harold soon arrives and tells the two engines that the boats are there for the Regatta, and that it's his job to hover around in case he's needed. Duck then asks Harold if he's ever been to the horizon, and Harold says he's been beyond the horizon, and can also land on ships, anywhere, anytime. Duck then goes on talking about the regatta all day, making Percy lose patience and tells Duck that their rails can take them to all the places they could ever wish to see. Suddenly, the harbour emergency siren goes off, as a man taking part in the Regatta has hurt his hand, and Duck is to take him to the hospital at the next station. Harold brings the man ashore and Duck quickly races over. Harold tells Duck that it's his job to stay at sea in case of other emergencies, otherwise he would take the man to the hospital himself. Duck soon makes his way down the line. When Duck and the man arrive at the station, the man thanks everyone, and Bertie gets ready to take him to the hospital. Bertie then compliments Duck saying that he looks splendid flying along the line, and it's no wonder they call him "Great Western." Duck then agrees with Percy that engines are happiest when their wheels are firmly on the rails. The same night, Duck and Percy stay longer at the quay, when Duck notices a shooting star. Percy laughs and tells him that it's Harold hovering overhead. Something flutters down towards Duck and his driver manages to catch it. It was a flag from the Regatta, and Harold was giving it to Duck as a present. Duck thinks it was kind of Harold, and he begins to understand just what an engine needs. Nowadays, Duck dreams about travelling to the horizon; but now realises, that sometimes the best travels are those we can only dream about. Characters * Percy * Duck * Harold * Bertie * The Injured Sailor (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) Locations * Knapford Harbour * Sodor Trading Co. * Arlesburgh Harbour * Three Tier Bridge * Lower Suddery * Tidmouth Tunnel * The Three Way Road * The Hospital (mentioned) Trivia * This is the first episode written entirely by Britt Allcroft and David Mitton, and not based on a magazine story or a Railway Series story. * The final shot of the episode was one of David Mitton's favourites. He liked it so much that he framed a picture of it and gave it to Britt Allcroft, who has said this is one of her favourite episodes (alongside Down the Mine). * The audio and music cue used when Harold drops the message to Duck is really recycled from Percy's Promise. * Big Mickey's, Izzy Gomez's. S.S Vienna's, and some of the schooner's models from TUGS can be seen. * It's possible that this episode and Percy, James and the Fruitful Day were filmed at the same time, as the rolling stock at the shunting yard is in the same position in that episode as it is in this one. * This is the first episode featuring Thomas without the red lining on the back of his bunker. Goofs * When Duck's driver holds the Regatta flag, the lighting looks as if it were day time. * In the restored version, the edge of the set can be seen in the top left hand corner when Duck sees a shooting star. * In a deleted scene, Percy is missing his right lamp iron. * In a rare picture, Percy's roof is loose. * Two transparent strings are seen lowering Harold when he takes the injured man to Duck. Merchandise * Buzz Books - Duck and the Regatta In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:AllatSeatitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:AllatSearemasteredtitlecard.png|Remastered title card File:AllatSearestoredtitlecard.png|Restored title card File:AllatSeaUStitlecard.png|US title card File:AllatSeaUStitlecard2.png|1999 US title card File:AllatSeaWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:AllatSeaSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:AllatSeaFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish title card File:AllatSeaSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:AllatSeaGermantitlecard.jpg|German title card File:AllatSeaJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese Title Card File:AllatSea1.png File:AllatSea2.png File:AllatSea3.png File:AllatSea4.png File:AllatSea6.png|S.S. Roxstar File:AllatSea7.png AllatSea80.png File:AllatSea8.png AllatSea81.png File:AllatSea9.png File:AllatSea10.png File:AllatSea11.png File:AllatSea12.png File:AllatSea13.png File:AllatSea14.png File:AllatSea15.png|Harold File:AllatSea16.png File:AllatSea17.png File:AllatSea18.png File:AllatSea19.png File:AllatSea21.png File:AllatSea22.png File:AllatSea23.png File:AllatSea24.png File:AllatSea25.png File:AllatSea26.png|Duck's driver File:AllatSea27.png File:AllatSea28.png File:AllatSea29.png File:AllatSea30.png File:AllatSea31.png File:AllatSea32.png File:AllatSea33.png File:AllatSea34.png File:AllatSea35.png File:AllatSea36.png File:AllatSea37.png File:AllatSea38.png File:AllatSea39.png File:AllatSea40.png File:AllatSea41.png File:AllatSea42.png File:AllatSea43.png File:AllatSea44.png File:AllatSea45.png File:AllatSea46.png File:AllatSea47.png File:AllatSea48.png File:AllatSea49.png|Bertie File:AllatSea50.png File:AllatSea51.png File:AllatSea52.png File:AllatSea53.png File:AllatSea54.png File:AllatSea55.png File:AllatSea56.png|Percy File:AllatSea57.png File:AllatSea58.png File:AllatSea59.png File:AllatSea60.png File:AllatSea61.png File:AllatSea61(Welsh).jpg|Duck's flag translated to Welsh File:AllatSea62.png File:AllatSea63.png File:AllatSea64.png File:AllatSea65.png File:AllatSea66.png File:Percy,Harold,andDuck.jpg|Thanks to Ian of SiF for sharing this image with us File:AllatSea68.png|Deleted scene File:AllatSea5.jpg File:AllatSea70.png|Percy, Duck, and Thomas File:AllatSea56.jpg File:DuckandtheRegatta(BuzzBook).png|Buzz book File:DuckandtheRegattaJapaneseBuzzBook.jpeg|Japanese Buzz Book Episode File:All At Sea - British Narration|UK Narration File:All At Sea - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes